


Umění vytáhnout tahák

by Carade



Category: Original Work
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carade/pseuds/Carade





	Umění vytáhnout tahák

Nikdo z nás, doufejme, nezažil, jaké to je když zbývá jen pár minut do své popravy. Protože má však člověk zažít všechno, náš školní systém je vymyšlený tak chytře, aby nám dokázal navodit co nejpodobnější pocit. Za pět minut zvoní na hodinu a třída se rozdělila na několik skupin. První skupina, tvořená těmi, kteří se včera pilně připravovali, si společně opakuje fakta a vyžívá se v momentální převaze nad zbytkem třídy. Druhá skupina je zatím zdánlivě ve fázi popření. Její zástupci, ač na ostatní působí nad věcí, se však ve skutečnosti snaží rozpomenout, jaké známky už v daném předmětu nasbírali, a poté z nich horlivě počítají průměr. Třetí skupina tvoří jakýsi protiklad ke skupině druhé. Rozčilené zvuky, které vydává, by snad na jiném místě vzbuzovaly pozornost, v předpísemkové třídě však ne. Díky této intenzivní ventilaci svého zoufalství je skupina paradoxně více smířená se svým osudem, než skupina druhá. V okamžiku, kdy se z pěti minut stanou už jen dvě, se skupiny rozpadnou. Zatímco připravení si uvědomili, že jejich příprava měla být ještě o něco intenzivnější, počítající už svůj průměr zjistili a stresová hladina paviánů stoupla natolik, že vřískot přestal k jeho dostatečné ventilaci stačit. A tak se celá třída usadila na svá místa a začala trhat papíry ze sešitů a štrachat z penálů psací pomůcky. Droboučké písmo, které dokázal rozluštit jen jeho tvůrce, zaplnilo útržky papírů. Tyto dvě minuty byly natolik intenzivní, že i nám, nezúčastněným pozorujícím se zrychluje tep. V okamžiku, kdy učitel vejde do třídy, třímá už v ruce každý žák téměř identickou zmenšeninu dané kapitoly v učebnici, připraven alespoň nabrousit pomyslnému katovi sekeru, ať je poprava pokud možno téměř bezbolestná. Všichni přítomní povstanou a znovu se posadí. Poprava může začít. 


End file.
